starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Bounty Collection Bureau
The Bounty Collection Bureau is an organization that was created to assist in curbing the growing number of convicts and criminals running amok in the galaxy. The B.C.B. is the go-to organization for those wishing to take down a ruthless criminal quickly and efficiently. It's also the perfect place to start for those looking to venture into the bounty hunting career. History The organization was founded in 2336, by a man that simply goes by the name 'Victor Steinkraus' (this is a false name, as to protect the B.C.B. chairman's identity against those that would wish him and his family harm.) The headquarters was established on an old human space station known simply as Domino Station, and the founding members consisted of Mr. Steinkraus and twelve former intelligence officers. Among them, Lexie 'Lex' Tendall of the Upyri Federation's ONI division. Mr. Steinkraus's vision for the B.C.B. was an organization where bounty hunters could gather together and do what they do best. Hunt convicts, criminals, cultists, and terrorists that plagued the galaxy and its empires. Using his and his broker's connections to the various empires and factions throughout the galaxy, they began to gather bounty contracts as well as bounty hunters to fulfill said contracts. Currently, there are around 150 bounty brokers employed by the B.C.B.. Operations & Organization The way the B.C.B. ran (and still runs) is simple. The B.C.B. gets a bounty contract issued by a faction, and the contract is sent to one of the brokers. The brokers offer the contract to one of the bounty hunters that they are assigned to. If a hunter accepts the contract, then the broker assists said hunter in fulfilling said contract. If no hunter accepts, then the contract is passed onto another broker and their assigned hunters. If a contract is successfully fulfilled, and the bounty is brought in, the money is exchanged for the bounty. The bounty goes to the faction that issued the contract, and the money is divided up. 75% of the money goes to the hunter, and the rest goes to the B.C.B., which pays the broker. This keeps the hunter happy, and keeps the B.C.B. running. The organization of the Bureau is set up sort of like a pyramid. The chairman is at the top, overseeing everything. Beneath him, the brokers. The brokers handle contracts and information, as well as make sure the bounties are transferred from hunter to those that issued the bounty. They also handle the distribution of the money. Beneath them, finally, are the hunters. They take the contracts, and fulfill them. And get paid when the job is done. When a hunter joins the organization, the hunter is assigned to a broker. That broker deals with that hunter for the rest of his career, until retirement or death. A broker may have several hunters that they deal with. When a hunter first joins, or when a person looking to become a hunter joins, they are put through an extensive training program to help develop their skills. This way, the hunter is prepared for what they may face in the field, and will not get killed on their first hunt. Usually, military advisers are brought in, but sometimes the B.C.B. will bring in a more experienced hunter to train new hunters or will bring in a retired hunter for the job. 'Mad Dog' Miranda Caine, one of the most famous bounty hunters the B.C.B. has ever employed, is often brought in to train new hunters. The B.C.B. holds a little power when it comes to dealing with law enforcement in various locations and empires. Really just to deal with if a hunter has to gun down a bounty or arrest them. Most carry credentials that signify that they are employed by the B.C.B., and can show their identification to the law enforcement officials. Should they be arrested during the hunting of a bounty, all they need do is show their ID and a valid contract. This DOES NOT give them any special privileges beyond that, and dealing with law enforcement should innocent lives be taken falls squarely on the hunter and their broker. Media BCB-Security.jpg|A security officer for the B.C.B., tasked with defending Domino Station as well as the transference of bounties collected to those that issued the warrants. Category:Factions